


Él es Derek, él es Stiles y eso es su hijo

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Jackson is a good uncle, M/M, Stiles Loves Derek, derek is in love with stiles, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez fue su mirada, tal vez el sonido del claxon del auto de Scott al pasar frente a ellos o tal vez simplemente ya era hora. Su hijo abrió los ojos y si antes ya lo creían perfecto ahora lo comprobaban.<br/>.....<br/>Creo que el nombre no le va mucho~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Él es Derek, él es Stiles y eso es su hijo

**Author's Note:**

> Otra historia de mpreg, espero que les guste

Es Derek y es Stiles al mismo tiempo. Son los dos juntos los que tienen a la manada alerta intentando detener al lobo que es capaz de matar para llegar a su compañero y al mismo tiempo cuidando del humano dentro del quirófano en la veterinaria.

Nadie se quiere preguntar qué es lo que ha tenido que hacer Deaton para que el sótano de su establecimiento sea un quirófano, pero la espinita les está picando a todos mientras esperan alguna noticia e intentan hacer que el Alfa se controle.

La última vez que algo le pasó a Stiles, Derek arrancó un árbol de raíz. Fue como ver a He Man* a todo color frente a ellos.

Esta vez Derek luce como si pudiera destrozar la veterinaria entera y eso es culpa de Stiles y su corazón acelerado, porque como dice Jackson: _Hasta para respirar llama la atención._

Y eso está bien, respirar significa que está vivo, un corazón fuerte significa salud, es perfecto, es todo lo que Derek siempre quiso y nunca pidió. Es Stiles acostado en una cama de hospital, con una bata, la mitad del cuerpo adormecido y el resto alerta por si algo sale mal.

Que no es que algo pueda salir mal, tanto el papá de Liam, Melissa y Deaton están completamente calificados para remover un bebé del cuerpo de una madre.

 _-¡Mi hijo no es mujer!_ -Nadie se atrevió a decirle que ‘era un gran observador’, además de Parrish pero a él todo se le perdona porque le dio de comer ensalada con carne mientras Derek se aseguraba de que Stiles no moviera ni un músculo.

El punto es que es una cesárea, a un hombre de 20 años con hiperactividad cuya pareja -también llamado _culpable del estado de mi hijo_ \- es un hombre lobo, un alfa, un lobo gruñón. Derek Hale para ser más exactos y el bebé que está a punto de ser removido es suyo y de Stiles.

Es del Sterek. Un niño, un pequeñísimo hombre lobo con ganas de salir y toda una manada fuera esperando por él.

Hasta Jackson está sentado, esperando pacientemente a que todo acabe porque aún no se la cree, igual que todos.

Abajo, en el sótano, en el quirófano hay un suave _'sólo respira, Stiles'_ que Melissa murmura como si realmente fuera su mamá. Derek se lo agradece mentalmente aunque también cree que Claudia Stilinski ha estado presente en ciertas ocasiones, de otra forma no entiende cómo es que la habitación de su hijo no está hecha de Star Wars y su ropa no son todos trajes de súper héroes.

Tampoco son todos ositos y azul pero encaja para su hijo.

Antes solamente se emocionaba. La euforia le recorría el cuerpo entero porque _¡Vamos a ser papás, Stiles!_ Y el corazón se le aceleraba al escuchar el diminuto latido dentro de su pareja o sus movimientos bajo su mano. De pronto los pañales, las latas de leche, los chupones, la ropita pequeña, los mini zapatitos de estambre o los gorritos pasaron a ser motivo de alegría. Incluso su ropa cambió, ahora también había verde y azul, chaquetas de todo tipo y alguna que otra camiseta de una banda o un equipo.

Y también había un Stiles redondito, con sus sudaderas hablándole a su cachorro. Aunque Stiles siempre había existido pero para él era Liliandil en persona. El pecho se le hinchaba hasta casi reventar de lo feliz que era. Y le asustaba pero también le hacía más fuerte. Le daba una razón sana para seguir adelante cada día.

Hubo dos segundos de silencio al que le siguió un sonido que le partió y le reparó el corazón al mismo tiempo. Era el llanto de su hijo.

El pequeño Skylar estaba ahí.

 

Los siguientes dos minutos que tardó Melissa en subir se le hicieron eternos. En sus brazos había un bultito envuelto en una manta de Arda*.

-¿Cómo está Stiles? -Preguntó rápidamente sin retirar la vista del cuerpo de su hijo en la báscula. Tenía el cabello negro, la piel un poco pálida como la de Stiles y su misma forma de dormir a juzgar por su boca abultada como patito.

-En unos diez o quince minutos puedes bajar por él para que lo lleves a casa, aunque si me preguntas veo muy mal que ya lo estén moviendo, si esto hubiera sido en un hospital...

-No podemos ir al hospital -Le cortó John Stilinski -Mira este hombrecito.

A Derek le dieron ganas de evitar que se acercara. Era su cachorro y sólo suyo.

-Es idéntico a Stiles cuando nació, era tan pequeño que me cabía en una mano -El hombre sonrió con melancolía.

Jackson entró en ese momento con una maleta color azul y Derek no pudo evitar sonreír. Cambiaría a su hijo por primera vez.

-Hola, Skie -Saludó al pequeño aunque este seguía dormido.

Tenía diez deditos en sus regordetas manos y diez en sus diminutos piecitos.

El pañal era grande para su cuerpo a pesar de que era para un recién nacido. Las calcetitas también lo fueron, igual que el trajecito entero de conejo. Era diminuto y era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

-¿Y Skie? Quiero a mi bebé, ¿Porque no tengo a mi bebé? Tienes que darme a mi bebé, Deaton o te haré algo muy malo, tan malo que...

-Lo tiene Derek.

-Pues dile a ese lobo gruñón que yo también quiero ver a mi bebé.

-Y eso, Skie -Murmuró el lobo con sus labios presionados en la mejilla de su hijo -Es tu papi defendiendo a su camada, osea tú.

Con mucho cuidado y melancolía dejó que John Stilinski tomara a su hijo en sus brazos para él poder bajar por su pareja, por su Stiles.

¿Y que es un Stiles? Es un humano inhumanamente posible pero que existe y sólo hay uno de su especie.

-Sigues drogado y estás peleando -Le acusó Derek ayudando a sostener su cuerpo mientras le vendaban la herida.

-He pelado con menos -Stiles le sonrió -¿Cómo es?

-¿Cómo quieres que sea? -Ayudarle con el pantalón de tela y la camisa no fue tan difícil.

-No lo sé, casi todos los bebés son feos ¿Es feo? ¿Parece un chihuahua? -El humano clavó en el su mirada curiosa. Hermosa también.

-Un poco -Stiles le golpeó el hombro -Es perfecto, Stiles aunque está dormido, tal vez vaya a ser algo tranquilo.

No contó hasta tres para levantarlo en sus brazos porque de hacerlo jamás habrían estado listos, como cuando Stiles se fracturó el pie. Esas dos semanas llegaron tarde a todos lados.

-¿Y el nombre? ¿Skylar está bien para él? -Derek hizo una mueca -¿Necesita un apodo rudo? ¿Hulk?

-No vamos a decirle a nuestro hijo Hulk.

-Sería bueno Hulk Hale Stilinski, mucho mejor que mi nombre.

Cuando llegaron arriba John tenía en brazos a su hijo y frente a él Jackson lo veía como si fuera su amo. Le dio escalofríos sólo recordarlo como el kanima.

 

El camino a casa fue relativamente corto. Stiles iba en el Toyota sentado sobre Derek y sobre él Skye. El bello durmiente, como estaba diciendo Parrish en el asiento del copiloto.

-Pero un día llegará una persona que le dé un beso y lo despierte...

-Nada de besos a mi hijo -Pidió Derek sin dejar de ver su carita tranquila.

Tal vez fue su mirada, tal vez el sonido del claxon del auto de Scott al pasar frente a ellos o tal vez simplemente ya era hora. Su hijo abrió los ojos y si antes ya lo creían perfecto ahora lo comprobaban.

Había heredado la heterocromía de Derek. Tenía un ojo verde y el otro azul.

Todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones al verlo y cuando creyeron que iba a volver sus ojos cambiaron a dorado.

Era el beta más perfecto que pudo haber pisado Beacon Hills.

 

******

 

-Así que tú eres el niño de Stilinski -Jackson se le quedó viendo fijamente -Siempre tienes que lucirte ¿no? -Su mirada cambió hacia Stiles. -No podías tener un hijo normal, tenías que tener a él -Apuntó con su índice al bebé -Los demás niños sufrirán de baja autoestima por su culpa.

-Fueron nueve meses, no estuvo ahí nada más porque sí. -Stiles rozó su naricita con un dedo. -No seas envidioso.

-No es envidia, sólo te digo que para el siguiente no te esfuerces tanto -Derek sonrió desde su lugar en el sofá.

-Es perfecto -Dijo Stiles dando el tema por zanjado.

-No esperes que sea yo quien te consienta -Apuntó el lobo -No porque seas bonito te daré todo.

Como si supiera el niño sonrió.

 

Y tal vez si sabía porque Skylar Hale Stilinski era el niño de un hombre lobo y otro hiperactivo y eso significaba que trepaba árboles, corría al bosque con las zanahorias de la cena para dárselas a los conejos, se comía los nachos antes de la cena y se limpiaba con el vestido de Lydia, usaba la ropa de marca que Jackson le daba cada vez que se creía Picasso, se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, abrazaba a todos los perros que se encontraba, un día quería ser Spider-Man y al otro quería ser un enano de Erebor.

 

 

*

Cinco años después.

-Golpea a la maestra -Pidió Skie -Dice que no puedo ser Thorin.

-Tú puedes ser lo que sea -Jackson lo tomó de la cintura para ayudarle a alcanzar el lava manos -Y si no quiere puedes ser Smaug.

-Puedes gruñirle, rawr.

-Rawr -Imitó el omega.

-Rawr -Skie brinco de sus brazos -Te comeré, kanima.

-Grrrr...

Alguno de los dos tendría que explicarle a Stiles como fue que quebraron el jarrón que les dio la manada francesa. Alguien debería hacerlo.

-Fue el tío Scott -Jackson le guiño un ojo al pequeño beta.

-Fue el tío Scott. -Skie se llevó las manitas a la boca antes de correr directo al comedor para devorar su hamburguesa, pero si sus padres le preguntan fue el tío Scott porque el tío Jack Jack jamás lo consciente, ni tampoco le enseñó a picar los ojos de los otros niños cuando se burlan de los suyos, fue el tío Scott.

Nadie se sorprendía, porque al final era de Derek y Stiles y sólo ellos podían haber engendrado un niño con alma de huracán.

 

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó les pido que me dejen un kudo, por favor :D


End file.
